


Fumble Through the Fog

by AetherAria



Series: Towards the Aftermath [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, I hav eno fucking clue how to tag this y'all, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), friendship?, maybe friendship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: After the knight, the herbalist, and the monster have been pardoned, Queen Mira intends for her acquaintance with Lord Arum to be as enlightening as it can be.
Relationships: Background Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla, Lord Arum & Queen Mira
Series: Towards the Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752421
Comments: 27
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue of sorts. It's kinda messed up that I posted all of Reckoning in APRIL of last year, yeah? That feels messed up to me. I can't believe that was all in one goddamn month. Also I'm continuing with this as like... obviously Reckoning is not compliant with the new season, lol, and nor will this be. Anyway, we'll see if this goes anywhere.... ;3c
> 
> Title from the song Rain in Soho, by The Mountain Goats.

Lord Arum,

Sir Damien informs me that you are healing quite well. He indicated, when pressed, that you would not be opposed to opening a correspondence, now that some time has passed.

"Would not be opposed to" was the precise phrasing Sir Damien used. I am choosing to take those words literally, rather than interpreting them as the polite declination that they may, in fact, be. When caught in the web of decorum, it is best to learn to use such mores to your own advantage, I think.

Regardless. I will admit that curiosity more than decorum drives me to open this correspondence. Curiosity, first, as to whether or not you will respond in kind.

Beyond that, however, it would feel irresponsible not to speak with you as I am able. If you are any example whatsoever, it is clear to me that our understanding of monsterkind is… flawed, at the very least. As I said at the time, I have not spoken with a monster before, nor have I done so since. You are the my sole point of contact, notwithstanding the mental assault on the Citadel a number of months ago. So, I suppose it would be more accurate to say that you are my sole point of nonviolent contact.

You were not optimistic about the possibility of this war coming to an end, when we spoke. I admit, I find optimism on this front difficult as well, but you, Lord Arum, are the living proof of a possibility so enticing that it draws out what little hope still exists within me.

I want peace, Lord Arum. Whether or not I believe it possible.

My people deserve to live without such threat looming over their entire lives. If even a fraction of monsterkind is alike to yourself, perhaps the same should be said for your own.

Sir Damien is reluctant to speak with me on the subject; I understand that your privacy is important to you, and your secrets are not his to tell, but I have gleaned, at least, that while you rule the Swamp of Titan's Blooms, your authority does not extend beyond those borders, and that you are not a part of the monster "Senate" I have recently been made aware of. I do not know if you have any sway with these creatures, or if they may be reasoned with at all, but I would be negligent if I did not broach the subject.

That seems a somber note upon which to leave this letter. Somber, and impersonal as well, but I realize in the writing of this that there is very little I know about you, in truth. Perhaps I should leave it in your hands, to decide what you think I should know about you.

Of course, this is all contingent upon whether or not you choose to respond at all. I suppose I may only send this letter, along with my hopes.

Queen Mira, of the Second Citadel

* * *

You may write whatever you like to me, little Queen. I do not care.

 ~~Also~~ ~~Do not take my~~ ~~Sir~~ Damien informed me the correct way to greet you in these missives. I am choosing not to do so. Perhaps you will find this educational, considering your stated curiosity. Monsters abide by no set custom in anything, least of all the written word. I mention this only so you will not assume that your knight has not done his duty in informing me. Perhaps this will hurt your feelings. I do not care about that, either.

To assuage your concerns, I will inform you also that I am not healing. I am healed. We will discuss this matter no further.

I do not believe it is accurate at all to say that our "point of contact" has been nonviolent. It involved my near-death, ~~and I am respo~~ ~~and my wea~~ ~~my wor~~ and it is not as if I never contributed to the war between our peoples in the past.

There. I have answered you. Your curiosity may rest.

Lord Arum

* * *

Mira

Do not take my previous letter as an attempt to close this correspondence. Perhaps my own curiosity will bring me to harm in the end, but I would rather continue than not. I know some of the other humans that are important to ~~my~~ Damien and Amaryllis, and you are important in Damien's life. I should know you, I think.

If you believe our acquaintance may, in some way, soften the edges of this conflict, I will not attempt to disabuse you of that notion. Write. Ask what you will. I will answer when and how I am able, though I will assure you from the start that there are secrets I must keep, and there is knowledge of my kind that I do not possess.

I contributed to the war, yes. The vast majority of that contribution occurred at a distance. I am a Lord. I am not a  warlord. Do not be disappointed when your more strategic questions return unanswered.

I sat with the rest of this blank page for some time, I think you should know, in the attempt to decide "what you should know about me," if anything at all. Amaryllis suggested I should remind you of the sharpness of my teeth, in an attempt to be deliberately unhelpful. I imagine you remember my physical form well enough. Damien proposed a number of suggestions himself, all too disgustingly and predictably poetic to repeat.

I am only myself, little Queen. I imagine you will learn me well enough in time, as I will you.

Lord Arum, ~~he wh~~ ~~of the Ke~~ of the Swamp of Titan's Blooms


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Arum,

I will admit, the insect was a surprise. I cannot say I have ever seen a bee of quite that size before, nor have I seen such a creature possessed of the intelligence to carry a missive successfully. It came nearly on the tailfeathers of the pigeon you returned first, and so I read your letters back-to-back. I noticed that the seals on both appeared to be beeswax as well. Was this only a coincidence, or do you keep such creatures yourself?

I am not offended by your style, nor your tone. I appreciate that our positions will render any attempt at communication… strained, at the very least. I try my best, as well, to be understanding of cultural differences, when they arise.

… Admittedly, I expect that the "cultural" differences between our two peoples will be significantly more glaring than the gap in social graces between the ~~p~~ humans who live within the Second Citadel and those of the Southern Frosts, or the Western Wastes. I will endeavor to be understanding despite this. I hope you will be willing to do the same.

You say you are a "Lord," and not a "Warlord." That is, indeed, an important distinction. "Queen" rarely comes with such specificity in modification, nor does "King," ~~even when, perhaps, it deserves such~~. I should have taken this into consideration much earlier: I suppose we are rulers of neighboring lands, are we not? It is only proper that we are, at last, at the proverbial negotiating table.

In retrospect, I should apologize as well for placing the burden of representing the fullness of yourself and your character to me through letters alone. Of course, the interior of any being would be too large and too complex for that. You are correct: only time will allow us to truly know each other. In the meantime, what answers can I give you about myself? What will ease our correspondence so that it may better serve the both of us?

Also, forgive my confusion, but you do reside in the Swamp of Titan's Blooms, correct? As far as I am aware, both Sir Damien and the doctor Amaryllis have, within the last day, been within and close beside the Second Citadel. You have spoken to them rather recently, considering that fact and the fortnight of travel between our realms.

Queen Mira, of the Second Citadel

* * *

Mira,

Your surprise at my messenger quite matches my own, that the creature was not destroyed in some haste by your knights. I did not consider that potential consequence until the missive was well on its way, and ~~I am grat~~ I hope that her sisters remain equally unharmed as they follow her in the future. The bees of my hives will defend themselves as needed, but they are docile if left to their own business. A bowl of water would not go amiss before you send them off again.

If, as you say, we are at the "negotiating table," I would like to know first what you  want from me. One does not negotiate without a  goal. I have no power with which to bring peace between your people and the monster collective. I have no resources within my swamp for which your kind have any use. My land is not even a reasonable place upon which humans could  settle, unless the lot of you are more amphibious than I have been lead to believe. What, precisely, do you  want from me, Mira? It cannot simply be that you are  curious. You are a ruler: I am perfectly aware that your every moment must be measured and chartered and stolen by duties and dignitaries. Sparing time to correspond with  me would not be done if you did not desire something  out of it.

That is an answer you can give me about yourself, little Queen. What could possibly compel you to waste your precious seconds, reading and composing words for  my sake?

I will keep my secrets regarding my quick correspondence with ~~m~~ Sir Damien and Amaryllis until my curiosity on this particular point has been satisfied. I would beg forgiveness for my continued suspicion, but I fully believe it is well deserved.

Lord Arum, of the Swamp of Titan's Blooms

* * *

  
  


Lord Arum,

My time is, indeed, precious, just as you say. As such I will not mince words.

I am aware that peace is not yours to offer. I desire nothing from your swamp. My Citadel will, under no circumstances, attempt to settle citizenry on land that is not our own.

What I want, Lord Arum, is precisely what I have indicated previously. I want to  know you. I want to know the potential of monsterkind, when it is not locked in conflict with my own people. I want to know the potential of forgiveness, if it is given due time, and grace.

I now know that it is possible for a monster and a human to love one another. At least twice over, however odd that seems to me.

I want to know if it is possible for you and I to become friends.

Even writing that feels childish, I admit. I can imagine a parade of tutors at my back all simultaneously scoffing. I find that I do not care. Perhaps you think me naive. Perhaps you, also, are scoffing at me. I hope you will respond, regardless.

… it is true that I do not have the luxury of friendship in the casual sense within my life as it now exists. I wonder if it will please you to learn that you are unique in my life in this capacity, as you are in so many others.

Queen Mira, of the Second Citadel

P.S. You may keep whatever secrets you like, Lord Arum. I am a Queen, but I am not  your Queen. I cannot command you, and I have no desire to do so. Regardless, I may have been outside my own reach ~~in asking you about your~~ in asking you about Sir Damien and Amaryllis, in any capacity. I will refrain from such lines of questioning in the future, unless the information is offered first.

  
  


* * *

Mira

I expect the weeks may have given you cause to rethink your previous letter. Or, perhaps, to rethink the goal of "befriending" such a creature as I.

~~I cannot understand why you would want~~ ~~do you desire forgiveness? Is that what you~~ ~~Damien says you are honest but~~

Little Queen, I will write to you. I will indulge your less irritating questions. I will allow you to attempt to "know" me.

I am certain that you will learn soon enough that you and I are not capable of the goal you desire.

Lord Arum, of the Swamp of Titan's Blooms


End file.
